Love, Hate, and a new life
by cristal rose
Summary: Sukura is taken to the DBZ world to kill a demond that ruind her life, but while shes thier she finds a new love, but What of Lee? Lee/Sukura/Trunks future lemon* and why is Vageta, Piccolo, and sukura such good friends???
1. Meetings and Reunion of father and son

AUTHOR NOTES: Okay yes I have watched the show.or most of it what ever they show on cartoon network. Um I started this Fran fiction before I got a chance to actually look up the DBZ story and find out that Goko is dead from a fight and gotten exists and all that stuff. But hang with me for this is my reality and I have tried to fit gotten in and I think I have. YES trunks have a tail!!! But it's my story! Oh yeah important I didn't know that goten was a year younger than trunks her trunks is 18 and goten is about 7.  
  
  
  
(age) (Trunks (18) returns to his own time to save it from the androids. Manny years have passed since the day of cell. Vigeta (?) went to planet Namik with Piccolo (?) to train and relax after the battle. Yes in my story they are getting along but hay Vigeta and piccolo are the two with the bad attitude so why not? Gohan (21) , chi chi(?) , and Goko (?) stayed home and had a normal life they have Goten. Bulma and trunks still lived at capsule corp. TN and sushi are exploring once agene. Krill and #18 live in there own world I don't know if ill put them in the story. The others live at master Roshise house.) Sukura and Lee (18)  
  
Chapter 1 The meeting and reunion  
  
It was a worm day as Gohan walked home form school. The sun was shinning and a cool summer breeze rustled the leaves. " Hay Gohan!" a voice called. Gohan looked over to the source of the voice and saw trunks swimming in the near by lake. " Hey trunks!" Gohan yelled running down the sloping grass to meet trunks. "Oh, Gohan you look exhausted." Trunks yelled swimming over to him. "Yea, they're testing us like crazy at the university. You're so lucky to be home schooled," He said looking into the water craving the filling of the cool blue water against his warm moist skin. He put his bag by a Nabbing tree and sat in it's inviting shade. Trunks lifted him self out of the water and walked over. Trunks was a good six years younger than himself, but he was well built and physically fit. Gohan's mind wandered to memory picture of future trunks who visited them so many years ago. They looked so alike, Trunks was of age 17 and turning 18 in a few days. He always kept to himself, excepted of course when he and Gohan were together causing disaster with their training. Trunks was one tuff sayin, just like his father Vigeta. Trunks loved to hear stories of his father, but never seemed down for never meeting him. "Hay day dreamer!!!" Trunks yelled splashing some water from his hair. "We best be going or your moms going to get worried." He grabbed his clothes from the tree branch. Gohan watched trunks noticing a small bump line from back of his boxers, he said nothing thou. They started towards his home, trusting his friend will tell him in time. As they approached the house he noticed his mother Chi Chi out side with Vadel doing the laundry. Vadel turned in their direction and with a wide beautiful smile crossed her face she ran over to them. Gohan looked over at his friend with a grand smile his face, but it faded slightly when he saw his friend looking pale. "What's wrong Trunks?" he asked but before he could answer Vadel was hugging him. "Oh Gohan your home! How was that test?" she asked kissing him on the forehead, for a moment he forgot his friend and kissed her back passionately. " That good hu?" she said taking his hand and leading him towards the house. Gohan looked back to say some thing to Trunks but he was gone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Trunks left as soon as Gohan was occupied by his fiancée. He needed to think as flew of towards capsule corps. He was found of Gohan and at times jealous. He had a perfect life with a mother and father, and the nicest, sweetest, and prettiest fiancé in the know galaxies. He of course had a nice family, his grand parents. His grandfather is a world-renowned famous scientist. With the most wonderful mother in the whole world. His family owned next to a mansion, but he longed to know his real father. Shure he had father figures Ghola, TN, and Goku, but he longed to know his real father Vigeta. He longed to ask questions, what was he like, was he an excellent fighter, why did.he leave. He heard stories about him, only if. A flash caught trunks eye as he flew by the mountains. All train of thought stopped, he looked about as a cloud of dust cleared it self from the mountains. He hesitated, 'I should go get Gohon' Thought Trunks. But he flew to the crash on his own with no other hesitations. He got there in time to be nearly hit with a beam of Ki. He looked down at the source to find two worriers fighting with a long White casket near by. A large charge was lit and took out one of the fighters; the one who powered the charge fell to the ground. Trunks slapped himself out of his daydream and flew down. He didn't know witch one to help he stood there between them. "Don't just stand there! Help Me," the one who was hit with the blast said. He was a young looking man, with green eyes and black hair. He was muscular, and yet seemed a bit disoriented at the time. Trunks walked over to the man to help "I don't think so" a female voice came form behind. A flash of White came from behind Trunks and the man fell to the ground dead. Trunks looked over his shoulder at the voice. She was a small pâté girl with long brown hair, and the widest blue eyes you have ever seen. She pointed a long sword in his direction. "Who are you, where am I, when am I?" she said looking quite pale. "Im.im trunks and well you're on earth, and um.what do you mean by when are you?" she looked around "earth?" she said ignoring his question. "Dragoon Ball, earth?" she asked surveying him now. "Uh. yeah what other earth is there?" he asked she nodded to him and turned to the casket and opened it. A White mist flowed out from inside of the casket with a soft glowing light. Trunks moved closer to get a better look bewildered by the sight, there was a body inside the casket. "Who is that?" trunks asked as a serous of beeping noise came from the casket. "You mean who was that?" she said a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "His name was Viche" (v-ee-sh) "he was a great friend of mine." No hint of emotion came from her voice just ice. "Hum.. what did you say your name was dear?" she said taking a towel form inside of her bag. "Trunks" he repeated, "I'm sukura," She said looking at trunks again "do you know a lady named Balma?" she asked. "Yeah she is my mother." He said she stopped and came closer to him. "Your mother?" she asked, Trunks nodded his head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sukura looked at him, 'this must be the boy.the boy Vigeta was so proud of being his son.' The silence had shaken the boy, "why?" he asked. "I'm a grate friend of her mate.your father." The boy raised his head at the last remark. "My.father? You knew my father?" Sukura nodded her head. There was an uncomfortable silence lingered as the boy fit this through his head.  
  
"Young prince, please help escort myself and this casket to your home so I may talk to your mother." He looked at her for a moment. "Young prince?" he asked, "You mean you don't know? Your what 18 now a man and you don't know your title.your heritage!" sukura sighed in anger, "I will continue this conversation with your mother later." Sighed sukura. 'She must have a reason' sukura thought picking up the White casket she reached in to her jacket and took out a star key. "Star key, surrender the wand, the wand unite!" she recited the incantation. Her key turned in to a wand "fly card" she yelled once agene. Wings appeared on her back and she flew into the sky holding the White casket. Trunks flew up in amassment "wow!" he said stun sukura glared at him for a moment. "Oh right" he said turning three shades of red and flew away. They arrived at the capsule corps. Mansion only moments after, "Hay trunks their you are!" Goten yelled running up to him "hay kid, what are you doing here?" he asked Gohan's little brother "we had a flying lesson remember?" he said looking at sukura, sukura sighed "uh.yeah" he said turning the door handle reveling what was inside. Sukura looked around the large mansion "oh trunks.is that you!?!?" aloud voice rang out. A woman with green hair walked in to the room. 'What is up with the people in this realm and colorful hair?' sukura said to herself as she watched the woman half skipped into the room. She stopped and stared at sukura and then trunks and back once agene "oh trunks! You finally have a girl friend!!!" she shrieked. Sukura looked at trunks then back to his mother trunks was a deeper red than before "no, mom its not that were.." He trailed off. Sukura sighed 'no ma'm I'm here in behalf of your husband?" she went suddenly quiet, "ye.yes.what.about my husband?" she asked, "do you have some where more private to were we may talk." Bulma looked around, her mother and father was looking out of the kitchen door and the hired help was suddenly noticing the dust in the greeting room they were in. "yes.yes of course follow me." Bulma, sukura, and trunks made their way to the library; Bulma closed the doors and looked at sukura. "So what news of my Vigeta?" sukura took the White casket she was caring and carefully placed it on the tile floor, she pushed a serous of buttons and it screeched open once agene letting out a light mist. Bulma looked over sukura's shoulder at the form inside and let out a shrike and fainted to the hard floor.  
  
  
  
Trunks watched as she once agene opened the white casket, of the late Viche. he let out a short gasp as he dropped down to the ground to catch his mothers' head before it hit the floor, not taking his eyes of the body. He then realized the dark hair, black eyes, long head, a snarl at the lips even dead now showed more than ever.more in detail the blue sayin suit came to view.'could it be' he wondered. 'Could it be my......father?'  
  
Okay I have read allot of fan fiction and they always do this! They stop right as it starts to get interesting! Ha ha ha ha ha.ha. The evil mind of a writer Crush who me? CHAPTER 2 BY: Rena17 HE HE HE HE HE HE HA. Dunnnnnna ( my email is tribe_x@hotmail.com email me and tell what you think so far! 


	2. A Crush who me?

Hay my people!! Welcome back, I notice I have to do some copy write stuff so hang with me k?  
  
I do not own Dragoon ball z or Card captors  
  
And I did take the story lines form the series and mixed them don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Now on to chapter 2.  
  
A crush, who me?  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks picked up his mother and carried her to a near by sofa. Sukura closed the caskets lid and secured the locked, she then joined trunks and his mother. "Is.is he.dead?" Bulma asked shaking, "no" sukura said "but he might as well be." She said "senzu beans, would these help?" trunks asked removing a bag from his pocket. "No. may I use your lab there maybe a way to revive him, but I must use your lab," Sukura asked. "Yes.yes of curse."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Days went by at capsule corps. Bulma made a room for Sukura and always set out an extra dish at dinnertime but no sight was ever seen of her. She spent her days and nights in that room, who knows what she was doing. Bulma spent her time busy about the house since her lab was occupied at the moment. She couldn't help but praying for Vigeta. On the other hand she hadn't seen trunks in a while either. She didn't know how trunks would take it if Sukura couldn't bring back Vigeta. She didn't even know how she would take it. She sat down in a chair and pulled a photo album of the shelf. Vigeta never really liked pictures, but Bulma took them anyway without his notice. Oh how she missed him so much not knowing if he would return to her. She knew he loved her though he never showed it that was just how he is.  
  
  
  
Not far from capsule corps. Trunks sat by the lake looking in to the abyss; he didn't know how to react. "He's back.he's alive but why didn't he send a message tell us he's still alive why?!" he screamed in to the deepness of the forest. He couldn't help but cry, after a long moment he got up and throw a rock into the water and walked down following the river just listening to the siren and serenity sound of nature. Not long had he walked when he reached the waterfall he sat on a rock and watched the water pour in to the lake. He long to jump in to the water and wash away any thought of the past. He got up and striped his shirt and unbuttoned his pants when a splash by the waterfall caught his attention. He stopped and looked out, what he saw was beyond word. Its beauty struck him dumb. It was a woman bathing in the glistening water; he couldn't help but star he long beautiful brown hair glistened in the sun. Her features slowly made its way in to his mind the blue eyes the long brown hair, it was Sukura. After along time of thinking of his father he finally noticed the beautiful young woman who brought back his father. 'What was her story and what did she have to do with Vigeta? Why did she call him Viche?' As he faded of in to he's own thought he didn't notice Sukura getting out of the pound and dress. She now stood before him in her battle attire. She shook her hair out, getting Trunks wet, pulling him out of his daydream. "Do you always watch us girls bathing in waterfalls?" she asked; Trunks went bright red. "I'm.I'm sorry. I mean yes .no. I mean .no" his face was as red as could be. Sukura giggled softly, "Come walk with me young prince." She said motioning to him to follow as she turned and walk away. He took a moment to compose him self before he followed. "Tell me about your self" he heard him self ask. He didn't mean to say that aloud, but was glad he did. "Well what do you want to know?" she asked moving on to a trial that lead down to the bottom of the hill towards the lake. "Well.where are you from, how old are you, your family, your friends, how did you come to meet my father." They reached the bottom of the hill and sat on a giant rock that reached a bit into the lake. Trunks took of his shoes and dipped his feet into the water. "Were I'm from?" she asked pausing and looking in to the water thinking of something to say. "I am from Japan as we are know.just from another dimension." She said taking her shoes of and joining him. "Another dimension; I've meet people from other planets, I've even met some time travelers, But never the dimension." he trailed of "Yeah well I don't know how to explain it. anyways um I'm 17 ill be 18 in a month, my family.I have none." She stopped and looked around trying hard to hold back a tear. Trunks noticed it was a sensitive topic and he wasn't going to push any more. "They were killed." She said once agene a tone of ice came from her. Trunks had notice something of her every time they came upon a sensitive subject she would block her emotions with a code of ice. She was silent, the sound of the waterfall and the distant chirping of bird's filled the silence. "You see trunks in my dimension I'm what they called a card captor. I protect the civilians from monsters and evil sorcerers. Well I make enemies of bad guys easily. One enemy found was I lived and soldered my family, my friends, all of my loved ones." Sukura went silent. "That's when I went to seek revenge for my friends and family. A tracked down the beast to a small isolated planet called Yenals. That's were I meet the mighty king and his friend, Vigeta and Piccolo. They went to the planet to do some training.wipe out the specious one at a time. We meet the 2-week I was there; he was hitting a new tribe of Taseds the creatures that caused my families deaths. I was watching them learning about them trying to find a week point, and a long comes Vigeta just blasting his way through." A smile curved on Sukura's lips as she remembered seeing the strong sayin his golden hair and beady green eyes, sweat creasing his skin. She fell for that tuff sayin on the spot, the biceps the triceps. "He got himself in to a mess, I guess there was to many of them for him, just to blast his way through. They got him down and I ran over just in time to save him a sword in the hart." The price listened he did know his father to be so bald and fearless. "He was upset. He said 'what are you doing I was handling things perfectly!' he would never accept the fact that at times he isn't strong enough. But being impressed with my power we talked more and more as time went on.he talked about you.all the time." "He talked about me?" trunks asked unbelieving. "He's proud of you though he will never tell you" there was a short silence. "Will he be okay?" trunks asked. "Yes" the mode lightened "I wonder what hell think of me now." Sukura turn to say something to trunks but he had disappeared. "Trunks?" Sukura asked looking about herself. Suddenly two hands grasped her feet and pulled her off the rock once agene in to the worm inviting water. Trunks looked in to sukura eyes as he pulled her in to the water. 'Yes this is the girl I've been waiting for' he thought as he realized he had what Gohan would call.a crush. Sukura stopped smiling and looked at Trunks their was some thing between them she couldn't place Trunks reach out a hand and traced her lips sukura breath caught in her thought as Trunks leaned his face to hers and the engaged in to a passions kiss. Trunks pulled away his face red with embarrassment. "I.I'm sorry" he said looking down sukura pulled his head up "don't be" as the engaged in to another passions kiss.  
  
Well what do you think so far? I like it, which is important I guess. I sent this to a few friends and they said it sucked so I hope you like it because I kind of like it. Well see you next chapter. 


	3. The Dule and Lee Arives

CHAPTER.3  
  
The duel and arrival of lee  
  
  
  
  
  
They moved Vigeta into one of the guest bedrooms near Sukura so she could keep an eye on him during the night. Trunks planted a permanent chair in the room and watched the progress. He would fall asleep at night inside the room and sukura would come by and put a blanket around him. He was so peaceful in his sleep yet you could still see the concern for his father. Sukura was wored, Vigeta was cold hearted and mean at times. Trunks properly wont get the welcome from his father that he may be dreaming of. 'Oh piccolo what would you do' sukura thought looking up to the ceiling 'what are you doing now?' she asked in her mind. "Sukura?" a voice said she looked at trunks then Vigeta but they were both out cold. "Sukura!" the voice said agene, sukura sadden lei was trying to contact her. "lei" she said walking out of the room she needed fresh air. She went out side. "fly" she said simply wings suddenly appeared on her back and she flew up in the air. The chant earlier was really just a show, to impress trunks. She flew in to the night sky not shure of the destination.  
  
Li looked around "now what can I do" he said defeated " cant get a hold of Sukura" he said looking at a picture of uaie and kiro "what would you do?" he place the picture back down and paced what was left of his room. "WHAT CAN I DO!" he screamed into nothingness. He fell to the cold ground crying, "no one is left, no one, oh sukura I hope your okay!! I love you so much" he sat up raping a blanket around him from a near by bed. or what looked to be a bed. "I can't keep going like this," he said standing up he through the blanket aside and grabbed his old tattered Green robes. He picked up his rusted sword and walk to what was surtin dome. He walked for what seemed to be internity towards Sukuras' old home. A faint glow was distinct from the windows, lee stopped was he really ready to except the fact that sukura is dead? Was he read to sacrificed him self to the creature who lurked in that house.that demon that killer? He dropped to the ground once more defeated. "Oh my love I cannot live with out you." " Oh how touching" a dark shadow behind him crackled. "Baby crying over a girl, and you call your self a man!" he voice laughed lee stode up and took a fighting stance ready to fight the demon to the end. "Come on baka tonight only one of us will sleep alive." Lee yelled, anger rose high into his voice. "Death what a hash word for the afterlife," he smiled. "That's the same thing your Woman said before I sent her to the here after!" the smile was so evil so mad that I could pass for insanity. "No, I don't believe you kusatari!" lee yelled lunching at him sword raised high. The demon dodged him easily garbing the back of lees legs making him trip and fall to the ground. "Ha your full of your self boy" the demon throw lee in to a tree knocking the air you of lee. The monster then continued to pound lee in to the tree. The monster suddenly stopped and walked a few feet away lee looked up from the ground in pain. Your not worthy enough none of you are, you earthlings proved your self's as weaklings. I don't see why I bother I killed all the strong ones of and now all that is left is you weaklings. You say you loved this girl yet you failed you failed to protect her from her death. I watched a she screamed in pain as the life was slowly drained from her." "you say you love her, ha you couldn't even save her yet alone try" lee closed his eyes 'he right' he thought. 'I couldn't saver her.I didn't even try' "you know I'm right." But something didn't settle right about the thought. Lee stood up wincing in pain, "I.I don't believe you!" he yelled the demon eyes widened in surprise he quickly opened a pouch on his belt and throw a dirt like substance at lee. Lee stopped and coughed as everything went black. He didn't know how long he was out but when he finely awoke it was day. Some thing was strange around him.there was noise the birds were chirping. Everything was green buildings replaced the ruble, 'were am I?' he thought looking around he wasn't on earth.or was he. The earth he knows is practically destroyed her everything here looked like new. He looked about their was a nice family sized house in front of him but no other houses in sight. "Come on Goten I know you can do better." A voice yelled lee looked to were the voices came from; there was a young boy and what looked to be his father. "You want better check this out!" the boy yelled "kamayamaya hu" he yelled as bright orb was lit and thrown at the man. The man easily dogged it and looked at the boy quite impressed. "Goko!" a voice screamed from inside the house, "what are you doing with Goten! He should be studding!" the man named Goko went bright red "um sorry chi chi I didn't know" a woman came out of the house red in anger she grabbed the boys hand and dragged him of. "Goko go get some dinner would you dear" lee turned around and walk towards a near by stream and sat their 'what am I going to do?' he thought he sat on the bank of the water and watched the water flow he had no idea were he was.  
  
Gohon needed to bath not that worm bathtub kind of bathing but the actual cool natural water, so he headed to the stream. The water was cool ageneses his skin and he was glad to get all that studding out of his head. His mind wondered to Videl, and marriage. He did love Videl and he wanted so much for some thing like his mother and father had.just not so controlling. He swam up the current for some relaxing exercise when he saw a young man about trunks age sitting on the bank looking quite tattered. Gohon swam over to the man, "kenechwa!" Gohon said waving. The boy looked up his face covered in dry blood. "What happened to you Gohon asked in concern. The boy looked surprised, "not.nothing" he said looking kind of pail. "Nothing it looks to me like you got the stuff beaten out of you, what's your name?" the boy looked at him counselee "why?" he asked reaching for an old tattered sword on his back. "Hay cool it I was just be friendly" Gohon said backing away a bit. Lee put the sword back into its socket. "Sorry I just cant trust anyone these days." "Had a ruff day?" Gohan asked knowingly "have you ever had a day were you think you've lost everything and then you couldn't trust anyone and their was know one left?" lee asked "actually yes." Lee looked up surprised "my name is lee" he said putting out a hand " I'm Gohon, hay listen do need some place to stay?" lee smiled "yeah." 


	4. The Reunion of the cards

Chapter 4  
  
The reunion of the cards  
  
Days passed and Vigeta progress continued. Trunks would visit his father's room one and a while but was not too intent as much as before on being in his room 24/7. Right at this moment though he was in a training simulator waiting for Gohan to arrive so they could train. Two Ki slowly reviled its self's he could make out Gohan but the other was unfamiliar. "Hay trunks!" Gohan said walking in to the simulator, "hay Gohan what's up?" Trunks and a another man walked the door he was the same age as trunks, their was something odd about the guy he felt the presents of the same kind of Ki he felt in sukura. "This is lei hell be staying with us for a while" Gohan said Introducing the two. They nodded to each other, "he can fight really good trunks he even gave me a run for my money!" trunks smirked some how he couldn't believe this, but he welcomed the fellow fighter. "Will he be joining us?" trunks asked lei went a bit red. "I don't know trunks him self was strong but you.your Ki is much stronger." Lei said hiding his face, "well perhaps you will change your mind," trunks said. "So trunks, when do I get to meet the lady of your dreams?" Gohan asked trunks went red. "She went with mom shopping for food but she said shell stop by and beat the stuff out of us later" trunks said taking a fighting stance "but till then unguard!" he through a fist at Gohan.  
  
The fighting went on as lei watched the two warriors go at it he found himself cutting in half way to the ending. He was right Gohan was strong but lei didn't find it to hard to keep up. As they were fighting trunks lit a Ki blast and through it at lei forgetting he wasn't a sayin. Lie looked in horror as the blast came at him Gohan stared at horror as he found it was to late for him to do anything. Suddenly he felt a strong force come from know were as he was pushed hard out of the way. Who or what ever pushed him was hit and sent backward in to a tree. "No" trunks said as he realized what happened and ran to the person hit. He picked up the figure paused as he registered who was and fell into her crying. Lei shook of the surprise he felt he let the adrenalin fall before got up to see who had saved his life. He ran over and he realized the long brown eyes the blue eyes his hart was melting at the sight and pine stabbed at the same.sukura. He ran over to the sight looked disbelieved over her figure choked a sob and pushed trunks aside with all the force he could conger and laid on sukura crying 'no sukura my love no!.'  
  
Everything won't black she couldn't believe what she saw. 'Was that lei?' she asked. She didn't know, all she knew was that Ki blast was going to kill. So she jumped in to save the boy prying the blast didn't kill her self. 'Smart move trunks!' "I will not fight you! I will not risk hurting Julian!" "Well if you won't attack me then I will attack you," the angel looking figure said lunching a large blast of light. 'No I will not fight' thought sukura and she let the blast hit her and she won't flying back hitting a metal railing wind knocked out of her. "No! Sukura!" lei yelled but was held back by kiro baros . "dumb child if you lose this battle everything will change." "what do you mean?" "if you lose you will be proven to not be the next master and I will continue on to another person you and every one else will forget everything." "If you do that then I would never meet lei or malin! Or kiro! Know I can't let you do that! But I can't heart Julian" sukura said. "Its your choice" ueya said 'how can I beat him.I know "wood card"' '.foolish child'  
  
I awoke to yet still complete darkness but know she could fell and sense some one else in the room. "Sukura is that you are you okay?" the voice was worm and full of concern and familiar. "Lei?" sukura asked the dark figure before her she stared in disbelief. The boy raped he arms around sukura a wet face was buried in to her chest. He had been crying, sukura snapped out of her thoughts and hugged him back. Sukura and lei sat in a rocking swing in front of capsule corps sukura could still not believe lei was sitting next to her. "How did you get here?" she asked him. He snapped out of some kind of daydream and stared at her. "I.I thought you were dead." he looked down sadden and ashamed. "So I went to your old home to face the monster I though was responsible for your death." He went silent; "we fought then I was in total darkness then I awoke to this new world," he said motioning to his surroundings. Sukura hugged lei and they held each other as the night fell. Not far away trunks and Gohan were standing by the window watching them. "Trunks pal, were good friends right?" Gohan asked starring at him "yes" trunks nodded. "Well I saw how you reacted when you found it was sukura who you hit. And I was wondering do you." he trailed of trunks took his eyes of sukura and looked at his friend questionably. "Do you lover her?"  
  
  
  
Ah the cliff hangers the cliff hangers.it's a good thing I posted the hole story finished ( well pleas give me some reviews because I wanna know how you think I'm doing? Okay well I should start the next chapter but if you give me ideas on another story or maybe a sequel to this story Ill be glad to do it k? 


	5. The Fight For Vagetas life

Chapter 5. The fight for Vigeta's life,  
  
  
  
Time went on and Vigeta was to be soon awakened trunks sat in the chair he had permanently place in a few weeks before. He stared at his father unceaus on the bead. The only sound that could be hear was a soft beating of a heart monitor over his bead. "hay dad long time no seek, im trunks your son." Trunks said no reply came from his father, he remember reading some were that incenses people could still here from the out side world. "I properly get they idea you hear me from Gohan.he studding to be a doctor." Still no reply came from his father, 'this is stupid he can't here me.' Trunks said and he stood up to leave. "h.hay.k..k..i.kid" trunks turned around quickly to the voice his father laid their one eye half way open. "Yeah?" trunks said quickly returning to his side. "h.how pitiful.do I .look?" trunks looked at him, he stood back and then smiled "none at all you look like you could destroy city's." "Only.city's? That.bad.hu" trunks smiled something he never herd of form all the stories he was told was that his dad had a sense of humor. "What.are.you.smiling about?" Vigeta pressed a frown on his face. "N.nothing" trunks said, "and.don't .studier.that's my.j.job."  
  
Went to the room of was Vigeta was but halted at the door by the sound of father and son talking. To the sound of it Vigeta didn't know it was his son he was talking to but it was a genital conversation altogether and it pleased sukura. She refriand on going in and stop to listen to the conversation, He hart lighted as they talked. "You're a fighter?" Vigeta asked, "Yes I have trained very hard to protect my mother and my friends." "Your very noble" Vigeta said. "You don't know how much that means to me" trunks said, "why is that kid?" Vigeta asked. "All my life I've heard stories of how a grate and wonderful sayin you were." Trunks said. "Stories.who are you, what's you name?" "I'm trunks.your soon." "My son" Sukura peeked around the door to get a look at Vigeta' s face. He was trying to prop him self on his elbow shirked in pain. Sukura ran in to the room and pushed him down "calm your self Vigeta the posin has yet to wear of" she said. "Sukura where are we?" he asked but sukura didn't have a chance to answer because Valetta's heart monitor went flat and he stopped breathing. "Father!" trunks shirked sukura pushed trunks aside and started to do mouth to mouth resuscitations. But nothing helped 3minites 4minites went by and no change to the hart monitor. "Vigeta no!" bulma said thronging her self on him crying." Sukura walked out of the room defeated, no Vigeta! She walked out of caules corps and keep walking not paying attention to were he went and could really care less. She walked to the river and fell on to the ground not caring who or what saw her see just was defeated in every way shap size and form. What happened next was totally to her. "Sukura where bound together" "What do you mean Vigeta?" "In are past life we were related or something" "So is that why you're so protective over me?" "Yes sukura I believe you were my sister, and I promise to all ways be here to protect you" "And so I will to you" sukura awoke and found darkness aound her, her eyes we wet from crying and her close muddyed from the ground. She though back to the conversation in her dream. "I faild you brother.I have fiald to protect you. She fell once agene diffeating in her tears. A single tear drooped from her face and fell on to the ground. Suddenly the ground below her glowed and her star crest shone below her. She stopped crying and looked at her hands that were now glowing. A shape appeared a rectangular shape, it materialized in her hands. It was a card, the pink card with a star she stared she slowly turn the newly created card around reviling a single rose, not yet in full blossom. She understood as if a silent lesson was told. "Brother you will not die.not if I could help it."  
  
Vigeta was floating in nothing ness, 'were am I' he yelled but nothing could penetrate the void. 'My son, could that have really been my son." Vigeta thought back to the day that future trunks came to save kakkorots life. They looked the same 'how stupid am I' he though mentally slapping him self. 'I finely get to see my son and I don't realize it' finally after what seemed eternity the void lightened showing a forest. A light weeping sound was faintly heard, he landed on the ground in front of a crying girl. He face pressed in to the ground, Vigeta reached out to confer sukura 'why are you crying omni?' but no sound came from his mouth and his hand went right though her. "I have failed you brother!" she yelled crying harder "I said I would protect you.and now your gone, its all my fault!" 'No omni its not your fault and I'm not gone I'm right here.' But she did not her this suddenly her crest came from no were he looked up at her seeing her stand holing a star card. It read 'life card' their was a short silence as sukura looked it over. She nodded as if something was explained to her silently. "You will not die brother.. not if I could help it" she said strongly and took of towards capsule corps, Vigeta silently followed. 


	6. The 'Life Card'

Chapter 6  
  
The 'life card'  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was still trunks mother had stop crying and now just stood over his father's body not letting go. Trunks had retreated to the back of the room just staring in disbelief. Sukura had appeared and supposedly gave up and ran away 'but she said he would be okay! And I believed her!' he slid down the wall in golfed in tears "I believed her" The door opened and a figure appeared trunks eyes were so blurry with tears the could have mistaken it for an angle. He wiped the tears away reviling an angel yes but more of a fallen angle. Her wings were tattered and there was mud all over her, and her face was smothered in tears also. She slowly made her way to Vigeta and just starred, she looked down at her hands reving a card.  
  
Sukura didn't stop she went right in to the house right into his room, and paused as she saw Vigeta cold eyes looking up towards her. "Brother" she said as she felt a pang of gilt, she lifted the card she held "oh key of my star surrender the wand with which we will unite." The small key turned in to a staff, "life card" she yelled throwing the card in front of her. Nothing happened she strained harder 'oh please come on id give anything for him to live agene I would sacrifice my self.' She started to cry one agene, she herd noises behind her as lei entered the room. "Sukura you have proven your self worthy of the clow cards.and worthy of are trust and your friends trust. You have a grate mind and your powers grow stronger and stronger. You have surpassed yet another level are garden. You are now are protector, are master and are creator we are for ever your servants. A sudden light engulfed the room as lei entered the room he covered his eyes. As the light faded sukura stood in front of Vigeta her old tattered robe replaced with a light blue and Wight robe, that came down in to a skirt slit up to her hips connected to a long light blue long sleeve shirt that had a cut from her neck to her mid stomach revealing some major cleavage only a thin piece of material came across her neck connecting the two sides at the top. She wore Wight knee boots and her hair was held up by a bow letting two long strands of hair fall in to her face. Her wand was also replaced by a sword much like leis the handle was blue and lined with Wight and anent writhing carved in to the blade. She stared at Vigeta and thought hard 'life card' she whispered another light engulfed the room. When lei could see agene sukura had fainted to the ground. Lei walked over and picked up sukura she had tiered her self out agene and he left the room with her in his arms.  
  
  
  
Vigeta saw his sister's transformation and watched in aw. She whispered some thing but he couldn't here some thing strong was pulling him, pulling him back everything went Wight and he awoke he looked around. "Am I dead" he asked him self but he felt very much alive. "Vigeta!" bulma yelled engulfing him in a bear hug. "woman!" he yelled about to pull her of but for once didn't he looked at her smiled and returned the hug. Though he wont admit it he loved her very deeply, he looked over her shoulders and saw his son staring in aw. He pulled bulma away from him and motioned to his son. You have protected my mate well." trunks walked over and look in to Vigeta' s eyes "have you been crying boy?" he asked ruefully trunks looked startled and ashamed he quickly wiped the tears away and turned to leave. "Don't leave boy I'm not dune with you yet." Trunks turned and looked at his father, Vigeta motioned him to come to him. Trunks hesitated and came to his side, Vigeta looked at him there was a moment of silence. Suddenly trunks was engulfed in a bear hug, "I'm proud of you son". 


End file.
